fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Change the World
Heyo! Just letting you know that anything in bold is an author’s note! This story is very different from my previous story called Just a Bug! (you should totally check it out) It is in no way related to that other story. Just letting ya know. Anyway you should definitely let me know if you see any mistakes. Also I’m sorry if the end is a teeny bit rushed. This story was finished in two hours and only proof read ONCE :). Just putting that out there. Constructive criticism is accepted because there is always rooms for improvement. I think that’s it…. Oh and… that other funny story that I was supposed to do…. I may have gotten distracted (this story is the result).... So you may not see that for a little while… but at the end of this there is a sneak peek so… YAY! Disclaimer: I am in no way Shannon Messenger the ultimate creator of this world. She is awesome I am trash :). Also I don't own the character's except the little girl (not spoiling anything)! ''' '''This story is dedicated to any and all siblings! Enjoy!This story takes place sometime before Sophie and friends find Amy!!! Change the World by Izilia the Pyrokinetic It was supposed to be a short shopping trip. In and out of Mysterium as quick as possible. But it turned out to be so much more. Sophie was almost done with the list. Just a few more things and she could go meet Dex at Slurps and Burps. They had split up to get the list done faster… although it probably wasn’t the smartest idea because Sophie had a tendency of getting lost in the crowds. She was about to go up to one of the vendor carts to ask for directions, when a little girl caught her eye. The girl looked to be about 6 years old and she was crouching in the space between two identical buildings. Sophie watched her for a minute before quickly scanning around for the girl’s parents. Finding no one, she quickly weaved through the crowds of elves and made her way over to her. As she got closer, she was able to make out the girl’s appearance. She had chocolatey curls that went down to her shoulders and pink heart shaped lips that stuck out slightly in a permanent pout. The most striking thing though, was her eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of cyan that in just the right light would turn a captivating green. Sophie was immediately reminded of her sister, Amy, who was back in the human world, was the only human to know about the elves for millennia. As she approached her, the girl huffed and turned around, so her back was facing Sophie. “Hello there. I don’t suppose you want to tell me why you’re all by yourself?” Sophie asked as she crouched by her. The girl huffs again and scooches farther away from Sophie, nearly falling over when her foot meets a crack in the cobblestone. Sophie steadies her and turns her around while she’s caught off guard. The girl yelps in surprise but then composes herself and starts studying Sophie. She remains silent until she meets the blonde’s brown eyes. The girl’s own eyes widen in surprise and curiosity at the new color. “Why are your eyes brown?” the girl asks, completely forgetting that she was trying to ignore Sophie. “Hmmm… how about you tell me your name and why you’re all by yourself and maybe I can tell you about my eyes.” the blonde responds. The girl seem to consider the offer before nodding her head yes and plopping down. Sophie sat next to her and heard her say “I’m Amira (Ay-mee-ra) but you can call me Amy!” Sophie sucked in a breath and bit her tongue. Amy. The girl’s name was Amy. “Now you have to tell me your name!” Amy said. Sophie composed herself and replied“I’m Sophie. It’s nice to meet you Amy. I love your name. Now tell me, why are you by yourself?” Amy beamed at the complement and kept talking “My mommy and daddy are being mean! They said that I can’t be in the Council or not even in the Nobility when I grow up!” she pouted. “And why is that?” Sophie questioned. “They say that because they are both Talentless then I probably won’t have a talent and I can’t be in the Council or the Nobility without a Talent! But I don’t want to work in Mysteritum when I grow up! That’s boring! So I decided I’m gonna go to the Council and ask for a spot! They should allow me because I’m super smarts!” she declared with determination. Sophie smiled at her small grammar mistakes. It just made her all the more cute. “Why do you want to be in the Council Amy?” she asked. Amy puffed her chest up and grinned. “I’m gonna make it a whole lots better! The way they do it is stupid! No one else gets to decide anything and they have all the power! Oh- and guess what!” she said excitedly. “What?” Sophie responded curiously. “When I’m councillor I’m gonna get rid of the matchmaking system! All of my friends think it’s the best thing ever but NO! I wanna choose whoever I want!!! And also why do talentless have lower status than others? It’s not fair how everyones with a better talent is in the nobility! You can’t control what ability you get so you don’t even have a chance to be someone because THEY won’t let you! Once you get your ability your done! Your either in the Nobility or you stay in Mysterium for the rest of your life! Ya know Quinlin? The guy at Burps and Slurps? He’s talentless but he’s amazing! And all he can ever do is have his store just because he’s talentless! It’s not fair!” she finished and huffed, glaring at the floor. Sophie couldn’t have said it better herself. She smiled, marveling at how similar her sister and this little girl where. They both had the same fire in their eyes and an attitude that could rival anyone. She looked Amy straight in the eye and said “You Amy. Your going to change the world someday. But right now? You have parents that love you and will love you no matter what. Even though they tell you that you can’t be in the Nobility or the Council, I think that eventually everyone, even your parents, will see what great ideas you have for our world. Never give up Amy. No matter what anyone tells you ok?” “Ok Sophie. I won’t.” she promised. Looking into Amy’s eyes, Sophie knew she would do great things. “Now c’mon.” she said “let’s go find your parents.” “But you haven’t told me your story!” Amy exclaimed “Ok then change of plans. We go buy mallowmelt while I tell you my story and then we can go find your parents. How’s that sound?” Amy beamed, grabbed Sophie’s hand and tried to pull her up. “Come onnnnnn! We have a schedule to stick to!” Later, after many stories and sugar rushes, they found Amy’s mom. Her mom had thanked her profusely for finding Amy and returning her. Sophie only smiled and with tears in her eyes she said “Your daughter is going to do great things.” “Sophie why are you crying?” Amy had asked. Sophie took her small hand I her own and said “You remind me of someone that I miss very much. It was nice to meet you Amy.” As she walked away she turned back and waved at Amy. With a pang she realized how much she was going to miss this little girl that she just met. She looked at her one last time, memorizing her features and knowing she would never forget her. So... I hope you guys enjoyed that! And now for the sneak peek of my next funny story! ''' It Only Takes Ten Minutes (Sneak peek) “We left you guys alone for ten minutes!!! Just TEN!” Biana yelled in her ‘Sophie did something that probably endangered her life and destroyed half the planet but she somehow made it out alive’ voice. Biana had a lot of ‘Sophie did something’ tones of voice. This was only one of many many others. She looked up at the faces of Biana, Fitz, Dex, Linh, Tam and Marella, who were standing at the door of the dorm. She was in so much trouble. '''Yeah so... that's it for the sneak peek... sorry if it's really short :P BYEEE 'P.S. don't forget to review!!! ' Category:Fanfiction Category:Future